All beam lines now have a very similar computer setup including robust data collection and data storage on large capacity RAID file systems. They also all now have at least a 500 MHz Digital UNIX computer for data reduction and a SGI Octane for 3D graphics. The most recent versions of MOSFLM (CCP4) and DENZO (Wladek Minor) are available for real-time online data processing. Diffraction images from the MAR300 and MAR345 detector systems can be processed with both packages, whereas the data from the ADSC CCD detector can currently only be processed by MOSFLM. In addition, the following software is provided: XTALVIEW, the full CCP4 suite, PHASES, XPLOR, and other small utilities. User accounts are unified across all beam lines and home directories accessible at logins.